


Circle the Drain

by longlivethelourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, zarry - Freeform, zarry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivethelourry/pseuds/longlivethelourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another anon inspired work, in which Zayn is frustrated and Harry helps him out. showersex! blowjobs! it's like christmas all over again.<br/>feedback/kudos always appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle the Drain

Zayn quickly walked into his bathroom, shutting the door tightly. He hated this. He hated being restricted from his most primal instincts and desires. He knew what he wanted, but because of the stupid media image he had to keep, he couldn’t have it. He just wanted to feel warm flesh beneath him, his sweaty skin hitting their’s. He wanted a pretty girl that he could make scream his name until she lost her voice.

Trying to control his urge, Zayn stripped off his clothes, and turned the water in the shower on to a very brisk cold. Touching himself wouldn’t fulfill the need he had, so, letting the water brush over him, had to be suffice enough. Zayn stood there for several minutes, willing his arousal to leave his body to no avail. He heard a knock on the door.

“Zayn - Niall stunk up the bathroom, I’m coming in. I’ve got to go” Harry’s voice called, and before Zayn could protest, Harry was in the room.

Zayn murmured acknowledgement as he heard the unzipping of Harry’s trousers. Silence filled the room as the toliet flushed, and Harry made his way to the sink to wash his hands.

“So, Are you heading out with the boys tonight?” the curly haired boy asked.

“Probably not. Don’t really see what the point is. We have fucking chastity belts…”

“Ah, someone seems a little tense, Zaynie. Need a good wank, don’t we?” Harry teased, grabbing one of Zayn’s red towels to dry his hands.

“I need more than just a wank…” He muttered to himself. Silence filled the room for a few moments. Zayn assumed Harry had left, until he heard the door to the shower slide open slightly.

“You know, you aren’t the only one who has needs.” Harry said, walking in the shower naked, closing the door behind him. Zayn’s breath hitched in confusion. Harry was his favourite wing man - they both new the other was straight. But, judging by the upright position of his member, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Forgetting everything else aside from the burning in his abdomen, Zayn lurched forward, locking his lips with the other boy’s. Kissing Harry was different then kissing a girl - it was rougher, rawer, and, at least in this particular case, way more sexually driven.

Harry pushed Zayn to the other wall, asserting his dominance, and pressed a firm love bite into the tanner lad’s collar bone. Zayn moaned at the combined feeling of pleasure and pain. Consumed with hunger, Harry ground his hips into Zayn, Zayn bucking forward to meet him, as both boys relished in the much craved friction. Zayn moved his lips in search for Harry’s, and upon finding them, bit the other boys bottom lip slightly, before sliding his tongue in his mouth.

The cold water dripping on them in sharp contrast to their rising body heat, both Zayn and Harry felt relatively close to release. Sensing this, Harry turned so his back was flush against Zayn’s torso, and guided the other boys hands to his length. Harry’s mouth attached itself to the crook of Zayn’s neck, as Zayn began pumping Harry’s hard cock firmly and with a steady rhythm. Harry bit into Zayn’s neck, and pressed his bum against the other boys erection, the combined sensation making him that much closer. He began panting as Zayn’s rhythm ceased and turned into a hasty and needy pull before causing Harry to spill everywhere.

The shower washed away the mess, and Zayn kissed the other boy until Harry had the strength to finish the problem he had caused below Zayn’s navel. Turning so he faced him, Harry slid down Zayn’s body, fingers tracing the lines of his chest and stomach, until he was eye level with Zayn’s now aching member. Harry put his hands firm against Zayn’s hip bones, preventing the other boy from moving.

Harry licked a teasing strip down Zayn’s cock, and looked back with dangerous eyes at his partner. Zayn growled “Don’t. Tease.” and Harry willing obliged, taking in as much as he could fit into his mouth, twirling his tongue on Zayn’s tip, like so many girls had done to him before. Zayn became more impatient, and freed his hips from Harry’s grasp. He bucked his hips forward and used his own hands to guide Harry’s mouth, watching as his plump lips sucked around his cock.

Harry hummed in protest, sending vibrations through Zayn’s body and causing him to reach orgasm. Harry took what he could of the weird taste of semen, before letting the rest wash downward to the drain.


End file.
